


At Demon’s Fault

by ccandycait



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden, Gay, M/M, angel!seonghwa, demon!hongjoong, im sorry i based this on a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: it’s all hongjoong’s fault. he shouldn’t have bothered the pretty little angel in the first place. he should’ve never stuck around. she should’ve never fallen in love.and look where they are.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	At Demon’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

> thank u kayra for reading this. no beta. we die like men.

He felt hands shove him harshly to his knees. His blindfold was removed. 

All Hongjoong could see out of the corner of his eye was Seonghwa in chains.

He was in chains and he didn’t deserve to be. It was all Hongjoong’s fault for just... being in his space all the time. For hanging onto him. For taking interest in him. For basically manipulating the poor angel into... loving him.

Hongjoong had taken a certain interest in his angel friend and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. From the first day he saw him walking the earth practically radiating newly-reborn energy, Hongjoong was interested.

But of course he couldn’t just fall for an angel. Hongjoong simply thought he was... handsome. 

That, however, had progressed.

Hongjoong found himself seeking out the angel more, finding himself more and more enraptured with each passing week. Though Seonghwa’s features were sharp and nearly-intimidating, his mannerisms were not. He smiled, he laughed, and he trusted Hongjoong simply because he was a naïve little angel and didn’t know any better.

All the while, Hongjoong knew they could get into loads of trouble. The consequences... would not be good.

Yet still, the demon continued to push his luck. Spent more time with the pretty angel. Stared into those pretty blue eyes a second too long. Got a little too close.

Demons were supposed to hate angels.  
Angels were supposed to hate demons.  
They were not supposed to be together.  
It wasn’t difficult to understand.

He couldn’t tell you why this angel in particular. Maybe it was because he was so sweet, so very innocent as opposed to the angels that scoffed at him and called him disgusting.

Seonghwa was... gentle.

Hongjoong was never one to obey the rules... and look where he had landed them.

Seonghwa looked in his direction with dull hues. Hongjoong remembered when they were a pretty ice blue, innocent and skylike. They lit up with recognition when they fell upon the Hongjoong, and the demon simply grimaced. There was guilt all over his face.

Yet, Seonghwa almost looked hopeful to see him.

Why? Why did he look so anxious? He should be looking at Hongjoong with disappointment. Why did he look... not relieved, but a tad bit hopeful?

“Joong - ah?”

His name was an echo.

Seonghwa reached out out towards him and even though Hongjoong knew he didn’t deserve it, he did the same. His fingers were splayed out in an attempt to reach, to at least brush against his love’s... yet before he could reach him, there was a loud thump that made Hongjoong flinch.

He looked up. The councilwoman that had been holding Seonghwa in his shackles had taken a club to the poor angel’s head. Hongjoong yelled. 

“Fuck —”

The taller swayed with a pained cry, but didn’t do much else. It only made the demon that much more guilty.

A demon who felt guilt. What a fucking disappointment to his kind. 

There was blood running down the side of Seonghwa’s head, and the only thing that could be heard in the stone - cold room was the sound of the angel’s labored breathing. He didn’t like the sight of that. 

He didn’t like to see pretty maroon liquid dripping down from Seonghwa’s forehead, splashing onto the cold linoleum of the execution cell. 

“You cant touch him,” Hongjoong heard the councilwoman say, and it simply made him that much more angry.

“You don’t tell us what to ( do ),” the demon snarled. It seemed they had underestimated the strength of the smaller demon as he snapped the shackles holding him in to and stumbled to his feet. Surely they aren’t as stupid as to give him regular chains... Hongjoong was just angry. Annoyingly angry. A sort of angry that he couldn’t fathom because his body just ached with frustration.

He nearly stood up, but his feet failed him and he fell to his knees again with a cry, but it didn’t stop him. He crawled forward, reaching for Seonghwa anyways. He shouldn’t be doing this to him, he did nothing wrong, he didn’t deserve this —

Yet Hongjoong was greedy enough to want to be held in the arms of the boy he had found that he loved despite the fact that he wasn’t allowed to.

That was bullshit.

He crawled forward, heaved himself in the angel’s direction. His hands found Seonghwa’s face.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry... Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Hongjoong had come closer, nearly bumping noses with his angel. 

There was a painful huff of breath from Seonghwa, but nothing was said. Instead he felt the angel’s shackled hands reaching for his arms, then arms moving so that he could fist his hands in the back of Hongjoong’s shirt. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered to his poor angel as said boy pulled him closer. Hongjoong had finally got to rest his face in the crook of the taller’s neck, sniffling even though he didn’t deserve to be sad. He was supposed to be careless, ruthless — why did he care so much?

Why did he fall in love with the precious boy named Seonghwa when he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch him?

He heard Seonghwa begin to cry, a little louder than his own, and the angel rose on his knees to hide his eyes against Hongjoong’s shoulder. Seonghwa was bloody, but that was nothing to him at this point. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated like a mantra, his hand rubbing circles on Seonghwa’s bare skin. There were runes covering both of their backs, and Hongjoong simply petted over Seonghwa’s angelic marks. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry my ( love ).., I shouldn’t have hung around you so much. I shouldn’t have become so attached...” Hongjoong mumbled into Seonghwa’s ear. He didn’t plan on letting go. “This is m - my fault, you were so ( innocent ) —”

“No, Hongjoong, this was my ch - ( ah )!”

As soon as Seonghwa had started speaking, they were ripped apart by their hair.

They both cried out at the same time. They were pulled from each other. Hongjoong’s arms flailed, hitting and punching and scratching his way across the floor. But soon, his arms were taken by someone on each side, and he wasn’t free anymore.

“Fuck, you can’t take me away from him — ( I love him ), there’s nothing else for me here,” Hongjoong was crying. “Banish me, make me human, I do not ( care ).”

When was the last time the demon had openly cried?

“Please, do not punish him,” he yelled, looking into Seonghwa’s panicked eyes. “He did nothing wro - ( shit )-”  
Hongjoong was silenced by a kick to the small of his back. He jerked forward with a grunt, and he wanted to cry again whenever he heard Seonghwa beginning to beg as well.

He didn’t have to do this... They shouldn’t be doing this...

Seonghwa did nothing. Seonghwa did ( nothing ). He did nothing wrong, he simply fell for the cunning tricks of a demon. It was Hongjoong’s fault for getting wrapped up with an angel who didn’t know any better, the poor ( boy )...

And here they are, bashing at Seonghwa with a fucking club, aiming to kill him.

No. They could kill Hongjoong, but they should never kill such a young angel.

“Stop!” Hongjoong begged. No response. “Stop hurting him!” he tried again, proven useless once more when there was another pained cry from his angel.

With every second, Hongjoong was becoming angrier and angrier. With every pained grunt that came from Seonghwa, another spot of red filled his vision.

It was going fuzzy, then dark... he couldn’t see straight...

It was when he heard the thump of Seonghwa falling to the ground and crying out, tears able to be heard in his voice that Hongjoong snapped.

He pushed himself up with a painful screech, a sound that could only come from such an ugly demon. The runes on his marred skin began to glow — the inverted pentagrams, the alchemy, broken cross, the lightening bolt... his skin was broken and bloodied and bruised, but he rose anyways.

The demon rose.

He couldn’t see anything.

It was all red.

He scratched blindly at the air, raking sharp claws across the shoulder of one of the men. He lashed out once more, taking blind punches and throwing them wherever he found himself going. Hongjoong felt his fist connect with a cheek, then a chest, then he was scratching again, ( crying ) —

His only goal was to get Seonghwa out of here.

Hongjoong was so harshly focused that he had never stopped to listen to Seonghwa’s fading heartbeat until the council members had fallen and he had turned to his angel with burning embers in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of https://t.co/AYFMqQQXHP


End file.
